Breakable
by petrarchan1008
Summary: Chloe and Oliver are friends. When certain unforeseen events unravel in both their lives, the two make a pact that can either prove that theirs is a friendship that could break and remain broken or break out into something more. Chlollie.
1. Chapter 1

Breakable

Chapter One

Summary: Chloe and Oliver are friends. When certain unforeseen events unravel in both their lives, the two make a pact that can either prove that theirs is a friendship that could break and remain broken or break into something more. Chlollie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman or Batman

* * *

Billionaires have never been Chloe's favorite kind of people. In her opinion, a shocking percentage of those she had an opportunity to observe up close and personal are eccentric, obsessive, homicidal maniacs while the rest of the population who are not, unfortunately are too shallow and trite. A sweeping generalization which Chloe loathes to have; given that passing judgment on the other members of this economic stratum was not how she was raised at all. Berating herself for her unkindness and prejudice, Chloe stepped out into the sun after a grueling 3-hour interview with one of the more popular heiress of a well-known hotelier and squinted up at the sky, seeming to ask for some answer. Skimming her notes for anything intelligible or intelligent that can be incorporated in the article she was tasked to write, Chloe blew an air of exasperation. Her latest encounter with the first class set further reinforcing her opinion The response seemed to come from an over-the-top caricature and reads like a line from one of those coming-of-age films. If it weren't for the fact that she was there to witness first-hand, she would have thought that the response was from a badly-written sketch. Re-reading the response to her last question regarding the said socialite's upcoming 3-day stint in rehab and what she intends to do as soon as she gets out. She looked in dismay at the hastily scrawled short-hand translating almost exactly as "_It's like … uhm totally going to be hard so I'm going to be planning a fund-raiser for these uhm women in there with me at the Vine, which will be so to-tal-ly hot._" Apparently this was as much response she could get from the scandalously inebriated society's darling for the month, London Hayworth. Scandalously inebriated because it was only 2 p.m. in the afternoon.

Indeed, billionaires were never her favorite kind of people. Her run-ins with Lex in the past were never good for her health or her life for that matter and having to interview one of the less murderous sample of the specie for a column in the Daily Planet apparently turned out not to be good for her sanity. Chloe utters out a strangled, "WHY?" which attracted curious glances from the people passing by. At a loss as to whether to go to the Daily Planet or drown her sorrow in a venti latte, she was about to head off in the opposite direction of the Planet when a lilting voice calling out her name stopped her in her tracks. It was the socialite's publicist pelting out of the office in the way polished personal assistants wearing their boss's hand-me-down Pradas would be rushing after someone if they did condescend to "pelt". Waving a paper in her direction, "Oh Ms. Sullivan, I'm glad I caught you."

Groaning inwardly for not having disappeared fast enough and cursing her heels for this, Chloe grimaces and mutters a silent prayer , "Please God, it may seem funny to you sitting where you are now but I guarantee to stay away from caffeine for 1 week so long as I don't have to go back in there." Schooling her face into an attempt to be solicitous but also of sangfroid, Chloe turns to face the socialite's publicist, Vanessa who did not even break a sweat as she jogged and glided gracefully to where she was, if that were at all possible.

A sheaf of paper was handed to her and Vanessa smiled, "Here, please take this copy. Ms. Hayworth wanted to make sure that you got everything she said during your interview and so she asked me to type up the notes and hand them to you."

Confused and bewildered at this, Chloe smiles tentatively "No, I'm sure I'm okay. I have everything I need for the column." Or pretty much what would be more or less a couple of paragraphs composed of ten sentences in total after having edited all the "That's hot" and trolling for other derivations of the said phrase.

"No take it. I'm sure that you want to be thorough and these are the compiled opinion that London has about all the issues that you've raised in your question."

Chloe looks down at the paper and reads through a few of her subject's alleged response to the questions she just asked which were concise, coherent and actually intelligent except that they were not London Hayworth's words at all. Chloe raises an eyebrow at this and gives back the copy to Vanessa, "I can't run this. This is not what she said during our interview."

"I assure you that these are all what Ms. Hayworth wants to convey."

Chloe looks incredulous at this exchange, "Oh I don't think I would've forgotten so quickly nor misunderstood what she said. On the issue that she has been buying off jewelry from a shop with a known history of supporting the supply of blood diamond, Ms Hayworth said and I quote," At this Chloe whips opens her notebook and reads off her notes verbatim "_'Diamonds are my favorite. I'm not too keen on rubies because they are dowdy and matronly.'_ which is definitely not the same as _'I descry the exploitation of the consumerist diamond market and will not knowingly support this by purchasing diamonds that I know are illegally obtained.'_" Narrowing her eyes at Vanessa, Chloe hands her back the copy. "What are you getting at?"

As if explaining something to a child, Vanessa smiles, "You're new. So you may have misunderstood Ms. Hayworth's meaning. This copy that I'm giving is what London wants to convey. As a person responsible for her public relations, anything outside this is a willful, intentional and malicious misinterpretation and as such is subject to legal action. I'm sure that the Daily Planet does not misunderstand that." Vanessa deeming this exchange over smiled benignly at Chloe and proceeded to sashay back into the building as quickly and decisively as her Pravda shoes could take her.

Fuming, Chloe looks at the paper that was handed to her and uttered a few choice words at the retreating form of Vanessa which would never see print in the Daily Planet in any context or form. As she was about to stomp off in anger, she turned around and ran into a brick wall which curiously enough sprouted a pair of arms that caught her before her rear end hit the pavement but unfortunately was not quick enough to save her belongings.

"Are you blind?!" Snapping ungraciously at her savior, Chloe proceeds to start picking up the now muddied copy of London Hayworth's "interview notes" while the stranger started helping pick up a few of her scattered belongings.

Straightening up and shoving her belongings in her bag, an amused male voice says closely in her ear, "Haven't had your morning coffee yet Watchtower?"

Whirling in pleasant surprise, Chloe almost drops her things and blurts out, "Ollie! What are you doing here aside from running over innocent pedestrians?" At this, Chloe throws her arm impulsively like a child to Oliver. If a couple of years ago someone said that she would be friends with someone of the jet-set Excelsior crowd, she would've scoffed at the idea. But Oliver was definitely different.

"Aside from doing this saving side job for cantankerous journalists, I'm off to see your cousin Lois, who I have not seen nor heard from in 4 months."

"Well if you weren't too preoccupied by hanging out suspiciously with other men in tights, you may have had the decency to call her now and then." Suddenly remembering her cousin's heartbreak at this recent separation, Chloe swings her bag at Oliver's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Surprised by this antic, Oliver rubs his arm where Chloe's well-filled tote made contact with a barely healed wound that he had been nursing since the last JL mission.

Bristling with anger on behalf of her cousin, Chloe launches into a tirade, "As if you didn't know. _**That**_ was for my cousin. Do you know how much Clark and I had to endure the first couple of weeks you were gone? Clark was kind enough to keep her entertained and you know how much they get on each other's nerves. I had to apologize to Clark for a week by helping him with farm chores for foisting a grieving Lois on him while I'm doing a fluff piece in Acapulco and you know how fun she is when she's in that state?! So when I got back, Clark had me elbow deep in cow shit so it must have been really bad. I had most of the men in basement avoid me like the plague because I must have reeked even after risking emptying Reeves Dam as I took more than one bath every time I had to do doodoo duty plus, I had to spend every weekend picking out hay from my hair for a couple of days after." Pausing for breath, Chloe barreled on "What's the big idea?! You did not even say goodbye. Just as she was starting to be secure about your relationship, you go and run off with the blonde dominatrix with the ear-splitting vocals. Does she know you're here? Or that you plan to visit her? Because heaven help me Oliver, if you so much as hurt my cousin again, don't be deceived by my size but I swear that I know of secret ways to hurt you."

Stifling a chuckle, Oliver rests his hands on both her shoulders and peers down to be on eye level with Chloe, "Relax! I have no intention of hurting your cousin again since I'm _**very**_ _**very**_ much in love with her. That and the combined wrath of the Sullivan-Lane women are too scary to contemplate. I'm never leaving her again…"

Waves of angry energy emanated from Chloe's tiny frame, as she saw it fit to interrupt him, "And what's your brilliant plan Oliver? Are you hanging up your tights or do you plan to drag my cousin into your elaborate shenanigans as the token damsel-in-distress?"

"Nope on both counts. The Justice league is too important for me to give up and I can't live without your cousin. And Clark's right it does not have to be a choice between one and the other. I'm done choosing between the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen. I **AM** both." Emboldened by a confidence that Oliver seemed to lack before as he struggled to balance these two sides of his life, he continues, "So as I was saying, I'm never leaving her again without her knowing that she'll be the one I am coming home to. Therefore, as I was telling you before you interrupted me, Cous'. Can I call you that huh Chloe? I came back to ask Lois to marry me."

Chloe's eyes nearly popped out of her head. For the first time in her life, she had no words. Not realizing she has been holding her breath in, Chloe swayed and for the second time that day, Oliver stretched out to catch her, concerned and suddenly now less sure of whether this was a good idea or not, tentatively spoke, "Chloe? That bad huh? You think Lois wouldn't take too kindly to that offer?"

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Chloe's face lit up, "Are you kidding?! You just need to work on the delivery. You may start with something simple like, _"Hi Lo, I'm back. I'm sorry. I love you and oh by the way, will you marry me?'_" Beaming even more, Chloe squeezes his hand attempting to convey the happiness she feels for both of the people she loves that words couldn't sufficiently capture, "I couldn't be happier for you."

Giddy with this disclosure, Chloe knew that her cousin Lois deserved to be happy with Oliver and vice versa. Unable to contain her happiness, Chloe walks away from Oliver and comes back to hug him, "Cousin Ollie. I like the sound of that. You're my friend too and I'm so glad that you get your chance at happiness because you deserve it. Lois and you and…and Clark…" at this Chloe's voice trails off and her eyes fleetingly reflected a pain that has not subsided yet which she wonders if it ever will as her thoughts stray toward her childhood friend.

Noticing this, Oliver softly says, "…and you. Chloe, you of all people deserve to be happy." Cracking his hands, trying to lighten the moment by doing a poor imitation of a gangster, Oliver attempts to make a joke, "Is Boy Scout still as dense as ever? That must have been a pretty hard fall he suffered when he landed here as a baby because you know as your future cousin, I am obliged to set him right and beat him up until he comes to his senses." Oliver pulls Chloe's arm through his as he says this.

Laughing at this gesture, Chloe shakes her head as if she could chase away the demons that threatened to darken her day, "No, no. Let's not ruin the moment Ollie. Besides, he'll kick your ass unless you have kryptonite and last time I checked Lex wouldn't let me play with his rock collection. Why don't we practice on that delivery, huh? It does need some work and I sure could use a double shot espresso and biscotti."


	2. Chapter 2

Breakable

Chapter Two

Summary: Chloe and Oliver are friends. When certain unforeseen events unravel in both their lives, the two make a pact that can either prove that theirs is a friendship that could break and remain broken or break into something more. Chlollie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman or Batman

* * *

Calling her editor to say that she's out to do more research for her subject and a promise to hand in her article before 9 p.m. that night, Chloe proceeded to spend the entire afternoon, helping Oliver to organize the proposal and picking up the engagement ring. Tired but extremely excited, Chloe wonders and imagines what it would be like when her turn comes. As much as she tries to act the stoic when it comes to the idea of Clark finally falling in love with her and play down her relationship status or lack thereof, truth be told she was still hoping that one day she'd get that chance when someone would be nervously plotting how he'd propose to her and whether he would eagerly hope that her answer would be "yes". For Chloe is a closet romantic and that she chose to live in a world where facts are the currency of trade is a carefully crafted mask to protect herself from getting hurt by the repeated rejection. It was the only way she knew how to survive and most days it was easy to pretend that she was fine with what she had but then there are days, like this, when pretending is an onerous task.

It was a quarter to 9 when Oliver and Chloe dropped by the Planet so that she could submit her article. As she waited in front of her computer while it authenticates her username and password, Oliver was seated across in Lois desk. His love for her shining uncharacteristically in his entire demeanor as he sat there surveying Lois things. A sound of a box falling in the copy room caused both their heads to shoot up. Oliver stands to investigate but Chloe gestures for him to stay. "Don't bother. It's normally just Ruby and one of her boy meats doing something they should be doing in the privacy of their house, which is beyond disgusting." Her nose wrinkling in disapproval at the temerity of people to treat every confined space in her sacred DP as a place for shagging. Chloe gets up to go to the copy room to give Ruby, the office Lolita, and her current paramour a piece of her mind.

"You sure? Because I could break that up more effectively than you," Oliver bemused at Chloe's reaction wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Chloe nods, "Easy there Voltaire. I think I can handle this". Smoothing her skirt and marching like the shag Gestapo onto the copy room muttering about respect and people working under her breath.

"Okay Chloe but if you're not back in a minute, I'm coming after you."

Waving her dismissal without turning back, Oliver shakes his head and suddenly feels sorry for the couple in the copy room as he imagines them getting a full blown lecture from Chloe who considers the DP as sacred as a church.

Reaching the copy room, Chloe pushes her sleeves up her elbows and quickly opens the door flooding the darkened copy room with light, hoping to surprise the couple in flagrante delicto. "Just what do you think you're doing?" At this the couple breaks free of each other long enough for Chloe to see who it was. A strangled shout escaping from her, "Oh my God!" as she slams the door horrified at what she has seen.

Hearing Chloe's muffled scream, Oliver jumps up and runs toward the copy area. He sees an obviously distraught Chloe running away from the copy room, white as a sheet, her hand covering her mouth. He catches up with her at the elevator as she frantically pushes the buttons for the lift to open. He approaches her cautiously and turns her around, "What is it?"

Chloe unable to speak shakes her head. Despite that her eyes were squeezed shut, a few tears escape. Knowing that only Clark could be the cause of this, Oliver pulls Chloe into an embrace and Chloe's attempt to not cry appears sadder to him as the tiny blonde chokes back her emotions. Talking to himself, Oliver issues a threat, "I'm going to wring Clark's neck. Couldn't he at least have used his super hearing to advantage while he practiced his indiscretion with Ruby?"

Pushing her gently away, Oliver vows to confront Clark, right there and then. But, the elevator door dings open and she practically drags him into the empty lift, her voice breaking as she pleads with him, "Ollie, let's just go. Please."

As Oliver stands unplacatingly rooted to the spot, Chloe pleads with her eyes for him to get into the elevator with her. Resigned to his choice, Oliver concedes that Chloe needs him now and figuring that he could deal with Clark later gets on the elevator with her. As the door moves to a close, Clark's hand shoots out to stop it from doing so. "Chloe wait! I can explain." The door opens and Oliver stands in front of Chloe, hoping to shield her further from any pain.

Oliver was eye to eye with a disheveled Clark, Oliver's angry words unbidden lashed out, "Have you no shame, Kent? Who was it you were busy doing, busy enough to not hear anyone approach the room, huh?" Just then a woman's hurried approach could be heard tracing its path towards the elevator lift. Not wanting to cause a scene, Oliver keeps an eye out for the approaching woman. An intense pain gripped his heart in a vise, not wanting to let go as his eyes alight on an equally disheveled Lois Lane. Looking at Clark's tousled hair and Lois' untucked blouse, Oliver puts two and two together. Lois seeing Oliver's face, whimpered "Ollie! I didn't…."

Chloe peering around saw that what she was unsuccessful in trying to save Ollie from the same heartbreak she had to suffer, let an uncontrollable sob break out, a plaintive and quiet plea that hurtled at Lois much more effectively than an angry and loud outburst, broke the tension, "Why Lois?"

Before Lois could answer, the elevator doors closed. One couple on the other side of it, left more broken than the other. Oliver steps back and leans against the wall of the elevator. Head bowed, ignoring the roaring in his ears and the pain in his chest, rendering him incapable of comforting the petite blonde beside him who was hurting just as much as he was, if not more. Incapable of even breathing as each breath felt like a sharp stab that seems to push an imaginary knife further and further into his heart. Chloe inches farther until she was standing as far away as she could be from Oliver and hugs herself, biting her lower lip, drawing blood as used to be her habit when her mother left her. The elevator door dings open and Chloe half-expects that Clark would be waiting for them on the opposite side. The hallway was empty and dark. Oliver Queen steps out, blind to his surroundings. A few steps away from the elevator door, Oliver notices that he is alone, turns back and looks at Chloe who stands looking lost not moving inside the elevator. He holds out a hand to her and tries to find his voice amidst the agony he was desperately trying to stamp out, "Chloe, I think you and I could use a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

Breakable

Chapter Three

Summary: Chloe and Oliver are friends. When certain unforeseen events unravel in both their lives, the two make a pact that can either prove that theirs is a friendship that could break and remain broken or break into something more. Chlollie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman or Batman

* * *

It was 2 a.m. of a never-ending night and a blonde couple was sharing a drink at a bar in Star City. Carl, the bar-tender having known Oliver Queen as soon as it became legal to sell alcoholic stimulants to Star City's most prominent son, mutters a soft tut-tut in his head as the woman beside him stands in worst wear than the billionaire who seems to be knocking back scotch as if it were nothing but water with no apparent effects.

"What dush-a-Clark" the woman gesturing to herself at this, "hafta do for a Chloe to luv'im? First there was Lana, then Alicia, Then Lana again and then this thing with Simone and now Lois. Why? How-long-must-I-wait? Am-I-that-unsalvageable?" The words were coming out in an unintelligible slur.

Oliver, his eyes sober, cursed his genes that he couldn't even drown his sorrow and forget it in liquor. "I really don't know Chlo."

Chloe suddenly remembering something funny, jumped to her feet and chuckled out loud, "Hey weren't you going to propose to my cousin Lois?" Unstable, she nearly toppled onto him and for the 3rd time in the last 24 hours, Oliver Queen saved Chloe from falling flat on her face. Divesting her off the glass, he sat her down on the stool once again and ordered for coffee from Carl. "Easy there Watchtower. I think that's your limit for tonight."

Angry, Chloe pokes Oliver in the chest at each word, "Hey! Watcha do that for bud? It's your fault you know, if you have never left her, she and Clark would never had…and Clark and I would have…" not knowing how to finish that statement she stops mid-sentence.

Catching her wrist in his hand, his cruel sarcastic side begging to be unleashed, and "Even if I did Watchtower, you'd be wrong on all counts."

Sad at this and his words breaking through the haze, Chloe nods as fresh tears well up in her eyes, "I guess you're right. I'll always be alone."

Guilty for taking out his hurt on her, he apologizes, "Look. I'm sorry. I did not mean it."

Swiping at her eyes with the palm of her hand, Chloe tries to put on a brave front and smiles, "No. You're right. I was just too stubborn to accept it. But you…you'll find someone, Ollie. I wish that you would. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Lois had to hurt you like that."

"Clark is an idiot."

"No. Don't say that. He's my friend. You know, I've always wished that he finds his happiness and if he does that with Lois, it would take me forever to get over it but he deserves to be happy with someone. I just wish that in doing so he didn't have to trample all over my heart," smiling sheepishly at her lame attempt at levity.

Oliver looked at her tonight not for the first time with the kind of pity of someone who knows what it feels like to love and to be not loved back. For once cognizant of everything she must endure, Oliver staggered under the weight of what she must have undergone and experienced since eight grade if her story tonight was any indication. Chloe, at that precise moment, looked desolate and beaten down with despair. He didn't like it one bit. He'd rather have the hurt drunk and angry Chloe than the quiet, stoic and resigned Chloe who was starting to sweep her feelings under the rug. Watching him as he contemplated on her experience, Chloe mistakes his silence, "I meant what I said this morning Ollie. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you Chloe. Tell you what, what if by the time you reach 40 and I'm 43 and we haven't found anyone we cared two figs for, why don't we get married?"

"What the hell? Sure, why not?!" They clink their glass together and Oliver fishes in his pocket for the engagement ring that was supposedly for Lois. Opening it, he traces its pattern, deep in thought and takes it out of the box. As Chloe tries to steal Oliver's drink, Ollie catches her hand and puts the ring on her finger.

"It's official then, Chloe Anne Sullivan. You cannot back out of our arrangement."

Chloe stops short at the sight of the simple but elegant bauble on her ring finger. The enormity of this promise she knows she will regret in the morning but for now she thinks nothing of it. "Okay but since we still have some years to go," she pulls off the ring and takes her necklace off so that she could hang the ring like a pendant around her neck, "in the meantime, I'd rather wear this my way for now. No use scaring off anyone when they are repulsed by me just as I am. And on that note, you have to excuse me Oliver; I am going to go to the little girls' room because I'm going to be sick any time soon." With this pronouncement, Chloe stumbles towards the ladies room before Oliver could have a chance to stop her and ask if she needed help.

Oliver finishes off his drink and sets his gold AMEX on the counter giving an instruction to ring up his tab while he follows Chloe to the restroom. Carl the bar-tender overhears and witnesses the exchange shakes his head disapprovingly and intends to have a chat with his regular client. The blonde woman, Oliver Queen calls Chloe reminds him of his sister and so trying to do right, he stops long enough from cleaning the glasses. Oliver Queen was the typical rich guy who frequents his bar but unlike most rich guys, he was raised a gentleman and despite the difference in their stature, Carl and Oliver were friends in the way a bar-tender is anybody's friend, that is if that anybody is nursing a broken heart. "Hi Mr. Queen. Looks like a rough night."

Stopping to address Carl, Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose, "Yes it was."

"Young lady seems like a decent good kid who has had it tough. Just be careful, you hear."

"Thanks for the reminder Carl."

"Mean no disrespect Mr. Queen."

"None taken. I have to go after Chloe and see how she's feeling. Night Carl."

"Night to you too Mr. Queen"


	4. Chapter 4

Breakable

Chapter Four

Summary: Chloe and Oliver are friends. When certain unforeseen events unravel in both their lives, the two make a pact that can either prove that theirs is a friendship that could break and remain broken or break into something more. Chlollie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, Superman or Batman

**Author's Note**: I know I have "Written Out" still left to finish but I got so inspired by the Dark Knight that it's general tone absolutely begged for the last few chapters to be re-written. Thanks for all those who have posted their reviews and favorited my stories. Rest assured that I will be finishing "Written Out". It's just that this plot bunny has been wreaking havoc in my brain and wouldn't stop until I've committed at least part of it to paper.

* * *

Chloe woke up feeling like her head was being cleaved into two. Regretting her decision to find the answer at the bottom of a beer bottle, she was even more in awareness of this regret trying to figure out where she was. She looked down at the expensive cotton pajama top she had on and was scared to look underneath the sheets as to what she would find there. Closing her eyes and sliding her hands down, she was grateful to know that the pajama top came with a pajama bottom. She let out a sigh of relief only for that fact, still not sure where she was but settled back onto the soft king-sized bed. With her eyes still closed, she was trying to recall the prior night and the incident with Clark and Lois springs fresh and unbidden when Oliver appears at the door in a matching pajama set with a breakfast tray. "Sleep well last night?"

Chloe sits bolt upright at this and immediately regretted the sudden movement. She jumps out of the bed and goes into the adjoining bathroom where she went worshipping at the shrine of the porcelain god. Reaching for a fluffy towel embroidered with the Queen's crest, Chloe tries to push down the panic at not remembering anything from the time they left the Daily Planet up until the point where she wakes up in Oliver Queen's bed. Even more embarrassing was that as she sat on the bathroom floor, dry-heaving, Oliver was holding back her hair away from her face and making soothing circles at her back. Ollie helps her up and hands her a concoction that he urges her to drink. Not knowing where to start, Chloe condescends to drink the proffered brew that tasted suspiciously like sewage water.

Oliver guides her back toward the bed and pushes her gently to sit, asks her with the utmost concern, "How are you feeling?" Settling beside her on his bed.

"Like crap." Suddenly, aware of where she was and uncomfortable at how he was acting, Chloe stands up as if electrified, "Uh Ollie, we did not…. We were not…"

Amused at how flustered she was, Oliver was half-debating on whether to end Chloe's agony and tell her nothing happened or have some fun. In the end, she tried to settle on a compromise of both. "No. Nothing happened Chlo. Mrs. Annesley dressed you."

"You let some strange woman undress and dress me?! What were you thinking?"

Raising his eyebrow at this, Ollie shot back, "And you'd rather that I did it?"

"Good point. Thanks!" Relieved, Chloe sits back in Ollie's bed beside him and reaches for the cup of coffee that Oliver brought in with the breakfast tray. Munching on a piece of toast, Chloe takes a long and luxuriant sip of the coffee.

Oliver reaches out to take Chloe's hand in his, seriously deadpans, "And if you think that I make a habit of taking advantage of plastered young women, whatever the tabloids may say, you don't really know me that well. I figured that you should at least try to get to know me more than that seeing that I'm going to be your husband soon."

At this Chloe chokes and squeaks, "Husband? I never agreed to do any such thing? If this is one of your hare-brained idea to get Lois jealous, Oliver I'm not signing up for it."

"If you're not then how come you're wearing my ring around your neck." Ollie retorts cheekily, not wanting to waste an opportunity to tease Chloe. "Why don't you go about Star City for today and get used to the idea Chlo. Why wait until you're 40 and I'm 43?" Having fun at Chloe's expense during this point in both of their lives seemed cruel but Oliver couldn't resist. With that, he stands up and kisses Chloe on the forehead before heading out.

* * *

Oliver was in a foul mood after his 10:30 a.m. appointment. Clark dropped by and they exchanged heated words. It all started with a newspaper article which Clark threw at him when he just barged into his office, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Oliver deadpans, "It's uncanny how we think alike. I was going to ask the same of you when you were snogging **MY** **girlfriend** senseless whom I was planning on making **_MY fiancée_**."

"Is this some sort of revenge? Because if it is, leave Chloe out of it."

"Okay let's ignore the real issue totally and fixate on this one particular tabloid story."

"So are you telling me that it isn't true? That you didn't ask her to marry you and that she did not accept this preposterous arrangement?"

"I don't see why I have to explain myself to you but," glancing quickly at the newspaper headline that Clark was confronting him, "this story is 100 pecent true."

"How could you use her like that?!"

"Consider the source. It's like the pot calling the kettle black." This conversation bringing up a memory of a past argument about the intrepid blonde reporter and an internet intercept mission gone awry. "At least, I had the decency to give her a choice in the matter. Whereas, your brazen abuse of Chloe's kindness is nothing short of stealing candy from a baby. Please don't insult my intelligence by saying that you care for her. So as you have no prior appointment, I trust that you know where the door is and how to make use of it. Or may be you don't want to deprive me the pleasure of throwing you out." Standing up and dismissing his unwanted guest, leaving Clark no choice but to storm out.

Mulling over the last 48 hours, he couldn't fathom how his life could have unraveled so quickly. Lois Lane was the woman he intended to spend the rest of his life with and his entire being was certain of this but what he couldn't understand and surprised him was the anger he felt in behalf of Chloe. Picking up that day's edition of the Daily Planet, Oliver read through the article which recounted in almost painful and exact detail, his conversation with Chloe that night. Worse still was the screaming headline, **"Desperate Affair: The Billionaire and his Spare"**. As he gazed the picture of him and Chloe at the bar which was obviously taken just that morning, he was incensed at the lack of privacy and barked for the number of his public relations people who were obviously not doing a very good job.

Stepping out of his office after this explosive exchange, Ms. Younge an intern that was hired approached him with much trepidation and handed a note from the aforementioned Chloe Sullivan.

"_Dear Ollie,_

_Meet me at the park right outside your apartment after coming off work. Around 6 p.m. if that's okay? There are things to be said._

_Chloe"_

* * *

Sensing further confrontation, Oliver was by turns irritable and despondent until the appointed time. At promptly 6 p.m., he makes his way to the park and having arrived there, finds Chloe sitting on the park bench with a copy of the Daily Planet, resting ignored on her lap. He approaches her quietly and clears his throat to announce his arrival. "You okay Chlo?"

Chloe turns around and smiles up at him, "Hey Ollie, why don't you sit down beside me." Patting the empty space beside her. "You okay Ollie?"

"If I recall, I asked first."

"I'm…" pausing as to whether she could get away without the truth, Chloe sighs in resignation, "I'm not okay but I will be."

Noticing a wheeled trolley near her, "Do you have travel plans that I don't know about or is that really a very big day bag Watchtower?"

"I'm going away for a while Ollie. I had a friend of mine from the DP come to pack my stuff and bring it here. I'll be flying off from Star City in 5 hours."

"To where?"

Staring fixedly at a distance, Chloe tries to piece together an appropriate response. "Can't tell you. Don't really have a clue."

"Are you in trouble Chlo?"

"No more than I normally am. I'm fine. Mob bosses are not chasing me. Even, Lex is not after me for once. I'm going away for me and not because of a story"

"So I take it that you're breaking off our engagement and this is your way of leaving me at the altar when you're 40."

Chloe laughs at this, she nods towards the old married couple taking a stroll in the park hand in hand. "Look at them Ollie. They seem so happy."

"Well yeah. Just you wait until we're married Chlo. A couple of old coots married to each other just like that." Oliver sneaks a sidelong glance at Chloe who was enthralled by the tableau before her and has not once looked at him since he came.

Just then the old married couple faces each other and kisses, "Just like that Ollie?" Chloe teases.

"Well if you're not against it…"

"Don't be silly Ollie. Will you be serious for a while," swatting his arm in frustration. "What I'm trying to say is that I want you to have that. So I'm giving this back." Chloe hands him back the ring.

"Why?" Fingering the ring that Chloe has pressed into his open palm.

"Because I don't want to be girl you settle for when you can't have the one you want to settle down with. Because marriage is an important enough decision and difficult enough to be saddled with low expectations. Because I want to have someone kiss me as if I were breakable like that. Because I'm not going to let myself be the girl who will lull you into complacency and stop you from trusting someone else with your heart again so that you could have that kind of love in your life. I love you Ollie but I think we have to mean more to each other than being friends and shared broken hearts because if there's even just an iota of a chance that either of us could have what that couple had, then we should never give up hope. So that's why I'm giving you the ring back because that ring is meant for the girl who will hold your heart and know how to treat it properly."

"How did you get to be so wise Watchtower?"

"Well it happened this one night when I found my best friend slash the love of my life making out with my cousin. Then, I was crazy enough to let me get myself drunk and agree to marry someone who I was friends with which could have ruined the friendship. The truth of the matter is, I don't want to come in 2nd anymore. I was 2nd when it came to my Dad's job. 2nd in Clark's life to whatever or whoever it was that he was currently chasing. I think I deserve to be 1st choice and not the optional go-to girl. I don't think I'd survive if I were once again relegated to being someone's spare."

Oliver nods in understanding. "Chloe at least let me take you to where you're going. Make sure you're safe."

"I am." A companionable silence settling between them. When it seems like they could both stay that way forever, Chloe broaches the topic, "Lois called me today. She read the article."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing of consequence." The sadness in her eyes attesting to a truth that was left unsaid.

"I see. Clark came by the office today. We exchanged a few words."

"Oh Ollie! I hope you minded your manners and did not fight." Her voice both soft and chastising at the same time.

"Well. We fought. That's what boys do."

Finally averting her eyes from the old married couple, Chloe looks askance at Oliver's profile, "That was a stupid comment anyhow, considering that you're still alive if you did fight. What did he say?"

Shifting his body so that he could face her, he leans in, "I take offense in your poor opinion of me. I think I'm able to hold up in a fight with Boy Scout but thanks for your concern. As for what we talked about, none of your bees wax. At any rate, if I were up to disclosing, does it matter? "

"No."

"I hate it that this feels like good-bye. My publicist can fight this stupid article if that's what had you running. Write to me Chloe. Every day."

"I will. But promise that you won't track me down. It's not your fault but I just want to get away from everything associated with that night. I hope that you understand."

"In some way I do." Leaving the thought unfinished, Oliver wants to make a clean break from all the pain, "It's just too bad. If we've gotten married I can guarantee that we'd have hot make out sessions every night that is guaranteed to make you forget your name." Smiling his crooked grin at her.

She laughs with him. A funny little chortle escaping from her making them both laugh even harder and for that one moment they were just two friends talking about everything and nothing all at the same time, "Ew…and I suppose I have to take someone's authority on your claim Mr. Queen. And which girl is this ringing endorsement coming from?"

Oliver suddenly turning serious, "Lois actually." And just like that the moment has passed and their laughter died down to nothing as the howling wind seems to carry it into the oblivion of silence.


End file.
